


Corner of the Sky

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ex Destiel, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Dean has sad memories of a relationship with Cas he can't shake.





	Corner of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, no prompt, just a thing. It's late, hope it makes sense.

“Dean…” Sam’s following him in through the screen door, letting it bang. The practical side of him, the  _ domesticated _ side grumbles about having to rehang it if he keeps doing that. 

The heat is oppressive, has been for days. Instead of responding to his brother, he leans against the kitchen sink, popping the cap on a beer. He downs half of it in one long swallow. Sam is still eyeing him, and his head already hurts, so he rubs the cold glass against his temple.

Finally, “What am I supposed to do? He made his opinion clear, and I guess I gotta live with it. Anyway, it’s been years.”

Too many years, and it still speared him through the heart every goddamned time. Seeing Cas was hard, and having him show up to see Sam without warning felt like getting hit with that damn truck again.

“I’m over it,” he lies, voice shaky. “Doesn’t matter. We get along. We're friends.”

Sam takes Dean’s  beer right out of his hand and finishes it, sitting down at the kitchen table.  A month into living here, Dean had scavenged the chairs from some junk dealer. The set was from some diner long closed, and the seats were cherry red vinyl.  He’d mended each one, polished the metal legs for weeks. They were beautiful. Castiel hated them. He hated everything about living here. 

His brother is  _ looking _ at him, warm brown eyes steady. Waiting. Dean looks away, out the window at the garden, thriving and green. The fence he’d built with his own hands, covered in grapevines. He clears his throat over and over, like it’ll help him say it. It doesn’t help, but he says it anyhow.

“Whatever. I’m not over it. That doesn’t mean you can’t go on the job with him.”

“Dean, you have to talk about this.”

“No. Go on, Sam, save the day with Captain blue eyes.”

He rolls his shoulders, making them pop, leaving Sam in the kitchen. He can feel eyes on him all the way down the hall.

After he hears Sam’s truck drive off, he goes and sits in the Impala. Radio on, leaning against the door with his feet up, watching the sunset. He feels the urge to leave, like a knot in his stomach pulling him down the highway. All he can do is think about this afternoon. Castiel showing up out of the blue with a case he needs help on - his eyes, the wide-open blue replaced with flint, still captivating. Pinning Dean in place, helpless and fucking stupid for it. They’d stared at each other, unable to look away even though Cas was talking to Sam. It set his brother off something fierce after Cas had driven off in his dumbass tan car.

Dean kicks the door, trying to stop old memories from tumbling down on him like an overfull cabinet. He’d moved on years ago, even had a girl and a near miss with an engagement ring, but those fucking eyes had haunted him every night, and she’d evaporated too.

The moon rises, summer bugs making their music, fireflies blinking on and off. Kids up late laughing and playing in distant yards. He watches stars twinkle, wondering if his tiny corner of heaven had changed at all. Would the memory of blue eyes, filled with love and a welcoming smile wait for him there?

He stays where he is, thinking about it, until Sam comes home to collect him, worry living in the small lines around his eyes.


End file.
